Le truc
by ptite-schtroumpfette
Summary: one shot! je m'assis contre le mur pointe, ma baguette vers moi et tout à coup, tout devient noir... si vous voulez savoir la suite, venez lire!


Disclame: les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais l'histoire vient de moi!

bon je n'ai pas oublier New York unité spéciale mais cette idée est venue et donc voilà! alors...

bonne lecture!

* * *

POV Hermione :

Je me dirige vers sa chambre et toque. Un « entrez » particulièrement désagréable m'accueille. Je n'y fais pas attention, ouvre la porte, m'approche de lui et l'embrasse. Il répond à mon baiser et m'entraîne jusqu'à son lit où nous y finissons la soirée.

Comme à chaque nuit, je me réveille et commence à m'habiller. Il est réveillé, je sens son regard insistant posée sur moi. Une fois prête, je dépose un léger baiser. Comme d'habitude ce geste pourtant si tendre l'indiffère complètement et il continue de regarder droit devant lui. Je ne m'éternise pas et quitte finalement la pièce.

Si on m'avait dit trois ans plus tôt que mon cœur ne battrait que pour le prince des Serpentards, je car il s'agit bel et bien de cet homme, je lui airais ri au nez. Mais à présent je ne ris plus il ne se passe pas une minute sans que je ne pense à lui. Le seul problème c'est que je sais pertinemment qu'il ne ressent rien pour moi et pourtant , depuis bientôt cinq mois, je viens le voir tous les soirs. Je viens tous les soirs pour avoir l'illusion qu'il m'apprécie un peu, et j'aime à penser que c'est peut-être vrai, mais je sais que lui « m'accepte » uniquement pour pouvoir profiter de mon corps. Voilà ce que je suis à ces yeux : un objet de satisfaction. Cependant il sait que je l'aime à en mourir, mais il s'en fiche après tout pourquoi s'en soucierait-il ? Il ne peut aimer. En tout cas pas moi. Pas une fille de moldus miss-je-sais-tout.

Mais j'aurais au moins pu profiter de son magnifique corps, mais cela m'a-t-il suffit, bien sûr que non, mais je dois m'en contenter. Je ne peux plus supporter cette situation. Je veux plus être un objet. Mais dois-je en finir ainsi, Evidement, « rompre » avec lui pour ensuite le vois dans les bras d'une autre, car bizarrement depuis « nous il n'a plus fréquenté de filles, me rendrait encore plus malheureuse que je ne le suis maintenant.

Je m'assoie à mon bureau et commence une longue lettre destinée à mon amour. Dans cette dernière, je lui parle de mes sentiments, de notre relation ainsi de ce qui me poussais à revenir tous les soirs et pour finir je lui explique pourquoi et comment je veux y mettre un terme. Tout en bas de la lettre je lui dis de ne pas culpabiliser même si c'est inutile. Je sais qu'il ne va pas avoir de remords. Je signe la lettre, le scelle et finit par la déposer sur la petite table de la salle commune. Après m'être assurée qu'il verrait bien la lettre, j'enfile ma cape et sors de la salle sous le regard étonné du personnage surveillant nos appartements.

POV Drago :

Ça y elle est partie. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi un truc, comme une petite voix qui me souffle que je préfèrerais qu'elle soit encore à côté de moi. Et c'est justement ce truc qui me fait perdre mes moyens devant Granger. Et j'ai horreur de perdre mes moyens surtout si c'est à cause de d'elle. C'est pour cela que j'étais de mauvaise humeur lorsqu'elle est venue. Dés qu'elle a toqué, j'ai eu une bouffée de chaleur et je n'aime pas ça du tout. Aussitôt que je la vois, je sens ce truc… cette chose là qui me dit d'aller l'embrasser, de la câliner.

Par Merlin qu'est ce que c'est ce truc ?!

J'ai beau être sur les nerfs et désagréable au possible, dés que je la vois, je me radoucis et comme toujours la petite voix me murmure à quel point Granger peut être belle. Un micro-sourire apparaît sur mon visage lorsque je repense à une chanson d'un moldu qui dit dans celle-ci qu'il s'est fait tout petit devant une poupée ( je pense que vous connaissez tous la chanson de Georges Brassens : « je me suis fais tout petit »). Je trouve cette situation similaire à la mienne. Seulement là, c'est la réalité et Granger n'est pas une poupée. Granger. Cela fait cinq mois que l'on se fréquente et pourtant je l'appelle encore par son nom de famille. Elle, elle m'appelle par mon prénom quand nous sommes seuls. Au début cela ne me dérangeait pas mais de puis quelques temps, cette chose en moi me fait rougir dés qu'elle prononce Drago. Je ne devrais pas rougir. Rougir, c'est pour les adolescents boutonneux et romantiques, pas pour moi. Peut-être que ces réactions stupides sont dues au fait que je sache qu'elle m'aime. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'aime. Après tous les coups bas et insultes que je lui ai fait subir, elle trouve le moyen de m'aimer.

Comme quoi l'amour rend fou !

Tiens bizarre, j'ai entendu la porte d'entrée de la salle commune viens de claquée. Peut-être que Granger est allée voir ses abrutis d'amis de Gryffondors. Euhh…. A trois heures du matin ? C'est peut-être qu'elle est allée se dégourdir les jambes. Et puis qu'est ce que ça peut me faire ? Après tout c'est sa vie. Bon moi il faut que je dorme, il est quand même trois heures du matin.

J'ai un peu de mal à m'endormir car j'entends la petite voix me hurler qu'il se passe quelque chose que Granger a un problème mais je ne l'écoute pas et tombe enfin dans les bras de Morphée.

POV Hermione :

Je marche dans un des nombreux couloirs de ce château me remémorant les bons moments passés dans ce dernier. Puis, je me mets à penser à lui. C'est dommage, s'il m'avait aimé tout aurait été différent. Mais c'est comme ça. Ma décision est prise. C'est égoïste, je sais, je sais que je ne pense même pas à mes parent, pas à mes amis qui devront vivre avec la mort d'un être chère à leur cœur mais moi je suis faible, je ne peux vivre comme cela et je ne peux pas vivre sans lui alors c'est la seule solution.

J'espère que quand il saura ce que j'ai fait, il sera un peu triste.

Ça y est, je suis arrivée à destination. J'ai déjà repéré, par le passé, cette salle vide et inutilisée. Je ne veux pas qu'on me retrouve dans la bibliothèque, puis qu'on dise après « pas étonnant pour une intello ! »

Ils mettront plus de temps à me retrouvée puisque personne ne vient ici.

J'entre, m'assoie contre un mur, pointe ma baguette vers moi et tout à coup, tout est noir.

POV Drago.

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et regarde mon réveil. 11 heures. Je me lève et part dans la salle de bain et en sort une heure plus tard. Je me dirige vers la grande salle et quend j'y entre un silence de mort règne parmis les élèves et le corps enseignant. En imitant ces derniers je m'installe à ma table entre Pansy et Blaise.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je murmure

-En fait c'est…, commence ma voisine, mais elle n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. En effet McGonagall nous regarde d'un œil sévèr disant « taisez vous ou je vous retire des points »

Nous attendons quelques instants et reprenons notre discussion là où nous l'avons laisser en nous apercevant que d'autres élèves recommencent à parler.

-En fait, recommence Pansy, c'est la sang de Bourbe. Martin McGreen de Serdaigle et William O'Connell de Serpentard, tu te rends compte le traître que c'est !!!

-Oui Pansy je m'en rends compte mais qu'est ce qu'il y avec Granger, je m'écris. En entendant son nom la petite voix me dit « je te l'avais dis qu'il se passerait quelque chose »

-Donc les deux voulait être tranquille dans une salle de classe vide et ils sont aller dans la salle de classe du second étage et là ils l'ont trouvé par terre. Morte.

Morte. Je n'y crois pas. Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? je m'en vais, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive cela devrait me faire ni chaud ni froid et pourtant j'ai envie de vomir. J'ai déjà supporté la mort de nombreuses personnes, mais là ça m'affecte plus. Je pense que c'est parce Granger et moi, nous nous sommes fréquenter. Et cette chose qui m'ordonne presque de verser quelques larmes.

J'arrive finalement dans la salle commune et m'affale sur le canapé. Soudain je remarque une lettre posée sur la table devant moi.. Curieux je l'ouvre et m'aperçois que cette dernière m'est destinée. C'est une lettre d'elle. Dedans elle me dit à quel point elle m'aime mais que notre relation ne peut plus continuer en me disant pourquoi et comment elle allait y mettre un terme.

Là je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Je suis perdu. Et le truc me hurle de pleurer, il en vient même à me supplier de verser au moins une petite larme.

Mais encore une fois je ne l'écoute pas.

Quelqu'un va finir par me dire ce que c'est ce truc ?

* * *

voilà! j'éspère qu'elle vous plaît!!!

n'hésitez pas à reviewer!!! ça fait toujours plaisir!!!!

bye

schtroumpfette.


End file.
